Passion
by PerpetualxLight
Summary: Sora held tight to the pillow above his head as he laid panting in bed, small whimpers escaping his parted lips. Riku was currently doing amazing things to him with his mouth, the hot – wet, heat surrounding him driving him insane.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**xxx**

Sora held tight to the pillow above his head as he laid panting in bed,_ s_mall whimpers escaping his parted lips. Riku was currently doing _amazing_ things to him with his mouth, the hot – wet, heat surrounding him driving him insane.

Everything was starting to get hot, the room suffocating, the heat smothering – nearly too much for Sora as his lower stomach began to tighten. A light coating of sweat clung to his lithe body, and he began to find it hard to see straight, his vision clouding over – all background noises falling away until the only sounds left in the room was of his own heavy breathing.

A strangled gasp tore from his throat as Riku reached up his body, dragging his fingertips roughly – sensually, down his stomach.

_'Oh God'_

A moan echoed throughout the room – a call of his best friend's name – as his back came off the mattress, arching in pleasure. His whole body trembling. Releasing the grip he had on his pillow, Sora brought one hand down to tangle in Riku's silver hair – rubbing at his scalp, wanting nothing more than for Riku to continue his actions.

The brunette moaned again as Riku pushed his hips harder against the mattress – his mouth greedily sucking, pulling at the sensitive flesh until with a a violent shutter, the pressure released, sending Sora's body jerking forward – a breathless moan escaping his parted lips as he threw his head back against the mattress.

Collapsing against the bed, Sora laid panting, his body trembling from his release. The bed dipping around him as Riku pulled himself up, running open mouthed kisses along the brunette's body, stopping at his neck to nip and suck on the delicate skin.

Riku's deep, husky voice floated up into his ears, the very sound sending shivers running down his spine and goosebumps appearing on his skin. Confessions of love, and adoration was being whispered against his throat – the words escaping between kisses as Riku made a trail up the length of the brunette's neck.

Riku's words brought heat to Sora's face, his cheeks burning hotter with each word whispered against his skin – the brunette's own love for his friend leaving his mouth without shame.

"Love you. Love you. I love you so much, Riku." Sora breathed. Humming happily as his lips were captured by Riku, their mouths gently working against each other, lips pushing and pulling in a passionate – loving kiss.

Sora's eyes fell shut as they kissed, his hands running across Riku's jaw to the back of his neck – playing with the older boy's hairline. The brunette gently ran his fingertips along the bottom of Riku's neck, needing the skin, before running his hands up into his friend's silver hair.

Fingers ghosted down his side causing him to gasp into the kiss – shivering, Sora let his legs fall open further, allowing Riku better access as his hand slid further south. Sora felt his face heat up as the fingers made it to his entrance – Riku's fingers slick with his earlier release.

The brunette's muscles tensed out of reflex, but soon relaxed, his body growing use to the sensation over time.

As Riku's hand retreated, Sora slid his own down to his friend's chest, pushing him back and rolling them both over so he sat atop Riku – straddling his waist.

**xxx**

Riku was more than a little surprised as he found himself looking up into the bright blue eyes of his best friend – the boy smiling playfully down at him.

The silver haired teen watched as Sora turned his attention to the bedside table – picking up the bottle of lubricant that Riku always kept there. The brunette squeezing some of the bottle's content into the palm of his hand before gently stroking Riku – coating him with the wet substance.

Riku's hands instantly went to grip at Sora's legs, his head falling back in pleasure. Taking in a shuttering breath, Riku looked back up at the brunette, trying his best to keep both eyes open and on his friend – the sight alone driving him crazy.

"Sora," His friend's name left his lips on a breath. "Come here." Reaching up towards the brunette, he beckoned the boy to lean down – to once again bring their lips together. Riku smiled gently – adoration shining brightly in his eyes as Sora leaned down. Their lips meeting once more.

Breathing in deeply through his nose, Riku tangled one hand in Sora's brown locks – loving the soft feel of it as he played fondly with the stands. Encircling the brunette's small waist with his free arm, Riku pulled Sora closer – holding tightly to his friend. His lover.

Words of affection flowed from Riku as he kissed Sora, breathing his love against the boy's lips. The words coming out clipped, muffled – breathless, as he didn't part from Sora's lips for long. Slanting his mouth against the brunette's, Riku deepened the kiss – his words fading into small vibrations in the back of his mouth.

_'I love you. I love you so much.'_

Removing his hands from Sora's hair and waist, Riku ran them slowly down the brunette's body – stopping to rub at the boy's thighs. Messaging the soft skin sensually as the brunette continued to stroke him. A deep moan rushed passed his lips, the sound causing the small body on top of his to tremble – the brunette's legs tensing around his waist.

Another noise – not unlike a moan, escaped Riku as he went to roll them over, wanting to have the brunette under him once again. Though, Sora was having none of that and quickly pushed him back down against the mattress – a noise of frustration leaving his throat as he sunk back against the bed.

"Riku." Sora breathed out his name, the sound quiet – almost a whisper, as he slowly ran his hands up Riku's abdomen – his stomach muscles twitching in anticipation and longing for the boy above him.

The brunette's hands came to rest at his shoulder's,shifting his weight, Sora leaned forward – positioning himself above Riku. The silver haired teen watched as the brunette slowly lowered his hips, shivering as he began taking him in – little by little, until he was sheathed inside the boy's body.

Riku felt his breath leave him as Sora took him fully inside, the brunette's inner walls squeezing and shuttering against his length – gasping in pleasure, Riku trembled as Sora's hips began to rock. Slowly moving up and down on him.

Taking a hold of Sora's hips, Riku helped guide the brunette through the movements several times before tightening his hold and pulling the boy quickly down onto him – his hips thrusting up off the mattress as he re-entered Sora.

The brunette released a high pitched – but throaty moan, Riku knowing right away that he'd hit the boy's prostate. The sound had pleasure – sharp as a knife, shooting through his body and into his core. The only thing Riku wanted at this moment was to see it – hear it, do it, again – over and over.

With determination, Riku flipped Sora over onto his back, rolling over on top of him. Grabbing beneath the boy's knees, he pushed them close to the brunette's chest as he entered him – each thrust causing the boy to quiver and shake.

Swallowing thickly, Riku panted, his movements picking up speed as a familiar tightness began to build in his lower stomach. He could feel his release getting closer and closer, his body growing hotter with each thrust – with each scream that reached his ears.

Riku strained to keep his eyes open, not wanting to take his eyes off the boy beneath him – even for a second. A moan rumbled from his chest as Sora arched up, panting as he pulled at the covers – his best friend's body trembling in pleasure beneath his own.

Words were once again leaving his mouth, words he could only get away with saying in moments like these – words like _'You're so beautiful. Do you know that?'. _Because to Riku, it's true. Sora is beautiful – the most beautiful person he's ever met – on the inside and outside.

This boy – his best friend, his s_oul-mate_.

Riku brought his forehead down to rest against Sora's, and with one last thrust – one last cry of the others name it was over.

Riku gently removed himself from above Sora and moved to lay next to the boy, wrapping his arm tightly around his waist and pulling him against his chest. Sora tucked his head under his chin, placing several soft kisses to his collarbone, his lips curving into a smile against his skin as he spoke.

"Goodnight Riku. I love you."

Nuzzling the top of the boy's head fondly, Riku let his eyes slipped shut – a smile of contentment spreading across his face.

"Goodnight Sora. I love you too."

**End**

Written for a friend of mine, she requested that I write her smut for Christmas. My first ever full on "M" rated scene. It was so hard to write! Hopefully it turned out okay...I blame any mistakes on the fact that it is almost 5am.

Reviews are most welcome,I'd love to know how I did.


End file.
